Le plus précieux des cadeaux
by Rovarandom
Summary: Chaque année, Alfred est couvert de cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Mais aucun de ces cadeaux ne sauraient remplacer l'absence d'une personne si chère à son cœur. (Rating T pour quelques sous-entendus pas bien méchants)


_Me revoilà avec mon lot de guimauve ! o/_

_Une petite bromance entre ce cher Alfred et son daddy, ça vous dit ? C'est ce qui est à l'ordre du jour en tout cas. :D _

_J'ai la sensation d'avoir rendu America plutôt OOC, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit du genre très câlin, mais bon. :3 _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

**Disclaimer : **_Hetalia ne m'appartient, hélas, toujours pas. Sinon le FrUk serait canon, uh uh… même si dans mon cœur il l'est déjà :p _

**Pairing : **_Sous-entendu d'AmeRus et de FrUk_

Alfred ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un gamin en voyant tous les paquets entassés au pied de son lit.  
>Canada se tenait derrière le monticule, avec un petit sourire, ravi d'avoir réussi à déplacer tout cela sans réveiller l'américain jusqu'à ce que tout fût prêt.<p>

Si Matthew, lui, fêtait son anniversaire plus pour faire plaisir à son frère qui aimait célébrer ceci avec son jumeau qu'autre chose, Alfred adorait le jour de son anniversaire. C'était le jour du héros, selon ses dires ! Cela faisait plaisir à son frère de le voir si enthousiaste. Lui-même avait fêté le sien trois jours auparavant, il n'avait pas eu énormément de cadeaux : de son frère, de ses deux « pères » et de son petit ami, Gilbert, mais rien de plus.

America, lui, avait été vraiment gâté : plein de pays lui avaient offert des présents.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! sourit Matthew.

-Woohoo ! C'est le jour du HERO ! s'exclama l'américain.

-Tu veux les ouvrir maintenant ?

-Je veux d'abord manger plein d'hamburger pour fêter ça !

Son jumeau avait prévu le coup et lui en avait préparé un monticule, accompagné de glace et de soda, ce qui ravit l'auto-proclamé héros.

Puis, il revint dans sa chambre, suivit du canadien qui serrait son ours dans ses bras, et se mit à déballer les cadeaux un à un.

Certaines nations lui en avaient offert plusieurs d'un coup, ce qui le réjouit : c'était le cas de Francis. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un livre dont nous tairons le titre, pour, je cite « pimenter ta relation avec Ivan ». America éclata de rire pour masquer sa gêne, mais son rougissement ne trompa pas Canada qui toussota un peu. Il lui avait également envoyé des livres de cuisine pour tenter de corriger l'éducation culinaire qu'Arthur lui avait fait subir, et une boîte de pâtisseries cuisinées par ses soins.

Ivan lui avait offert des objets dont l'utilité ne sera pas révélée aussi mais qui choqua beaucoup le canadien, ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs de leurs deux drapeaux.

Kiku lui avait offert un assortiment de thés, ainsi que de nombreux clichés de lui avec le russe, pris à leurs insu. Elizaveta lui avait envoyé plein de yaoi, et Roderich une carte pour s'excuser du cadeau de sa femme. Antonio et Gilbert s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une tenue de Superman, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler au grand désespoir de son frère qui le trouva particulièrement ridicule.

Il déballa cadeaux après cadeaux, gardant celui de son frère pour la fin : ce dernier lui avait offert un an de hamburgers gratuits de son restaurant américain préféré, ce qui fit qu'Alfred le prit en otage pour un énorme câlin.

Canada s'appliqua à aller jeter tous les emballages, tandis qu'Alfred souriait d'une oreille à l'autre devant ses cadeaux.

Une fois l'euphorie retombée, et alors que Matthew rangeait les autres pièces pour le repas d'anniversaire, le sourire de l'américain se fana.

Il avait eu des cadeaux de tous les gens qu'il aimait, et même de ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

De tout le monde… sauf d'une personne chère à son cœur.

Arthur, cette année encore, n'avait rien envoyé, contrairement à Matthew qui avait reçu son cadeau quelques jours auparavant.

Alfred savait bien que son jour d'anniversaire avait été choisi en fonction de sa date d'indépendance. Auparavant, Arthur et Francis leur organisait un anniversaire surprise à n'importe quelle date de l'année à Mattie et à lui, mais la date fixe du jour de son indépendance été tombée, et il savait que cette date n'était pas synonyme de joie pour son ancien tuteur, au contraire.

Alfred ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris son indépendance. Il aimait sa liberté.

Mais il regrettait que cela ait brisé sa relation avec l'anglais. Il l'aimait toujours comme un frère, même si leur relation était très tendue.

Même s'il ne l'appelait même plus par son prénom…

Alfred chassa ces idées de ses pensées. Inutile de se déprimer en ce jour !

L'américain se prépara et aida son frère à finir de préparer le repas qui se voulait grandiose. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait pu se libérer cette année, mais ce n'était pas grave, tout le monde lui avait téléphoné dans la matinée !

Alors que l'heure du repas était presque là, le carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna. Alfred se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Il pleuvait à verse à l'extérieur, il ne fallait pas faire attendre la personne, ce n'était pas digne d'un _hero_ tel que lui !

Il ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire, qui se figea. Alfred dévisagea, ébahi et paralysé, la personne qui se trouvait devant lui.

Arthur, silencieux, immobile, et écarlate, détourna le regard et enfonça son visage dans son pardessus noir.

-A… Angleterre ? bégaya Alfred. Mais qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire, rougit encore plus son ancien tuteur, toujours sans oser le regarder. Enfin… si ça ne te dérange pas.

-N… non pas du tout !

Alfred le fit entrer et le débarrassa de son manteau. Arthur dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, sans savoir quoi dire, et lui tendit un paquet.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas su quoi amener, soupira-t-il. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir quand même.

Alfred le déballa en cachant ses mains tremblantes. L'emballage dévoila alors un livre, protégé par une couverture brodée, par les soins d'Arthur à n'en pas douter. La broderie représentait la ville de Washington D.C. Le nombre de petits détails était incroyable, Alfred en fut époustouflé. Sur la quatrième de couverture, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en voyant un aigle perché sur une rose rouge. Leurs deux symboles respectifs.

Le livre était en cuir de qualité, et l'intérieur… était rempli de photos et d'images. Vieilles et plus récentes, représentant uniquement les plus beaux souvenirs qu'avait America. Les plus vieilles n'étaient pas des photos, mais des peintures d'une ressemblance frappante avec la réalité. Certainement faites par France et Angleterre. Les vraies photos, elles, montraient les plus grandes réussites d'Alfred ou encore ses meilleurs moments.

La dernière émerveilla Alfred. Ivan l'avait rejoint en France, malgré l'interdiction qu'ils avaient de se voir par leurs patrons. Arthur avait immortalisé leurs retrouvailles sur les marches du Sacré-Cœur au soleil couchant. La photo était sublime.

-Je… je…

-Si ça ne te fait pas plaisir, tu peux me le dire, hein, fit Arthur, gêné.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsqu'Alfred lui sauta au cou pour lui faire un énorme câlin.

-Tu plaisantes ! C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de tous mes anniversaires ! cria-t-il, en larmes. Ça et ta présence ! Merci, merci, merci, merci Arthur !

Arthur craqua et se mit à pleurer lui aussi. C'est ainsi qu'un Matthew stupéfait les trouva : à moitié en train de rire et de pleurer, enlacés.

-Daddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je suis venu fêter l'anniversaire d'Alfred avec vous, sourit Arthur en essuyant une larme.

Matthew le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, ce qui fit rougir l'anglais. Sa gêne avait disparu lorsqu'Alfred l'avait serré avec force dans ses bras, mais il se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise, surtout face au regard de son autre colonie.

Puis, Matthew se fendit d'un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Ah ah, ça tombe bien, je me disais justement que j'avais préparé un peu trop de nourriture ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à rire, à discuter et à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Alfred insista même pour qu'ils fassent un karaoké -qui fut réussi vu l'amour qu'Arthur et l'américain portaient à la musique.

Alfred insista pour que son ancien tuteur reste au moins la nuit et lui prêta une chambre ainsi que des vêtements propres qui lui étaient trop petits.

En pleine nuit, Alfred se releva pour boire un verre d'eau. Son euphorie et son bonheur n'étaient toujours pas retombés : ça avait été le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie !

Puis il remarqua Arthur sur le balcon, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il alla le rejoindre.

-Je croyais que tu ne fumais plus depuis la fin de ta période punk ! le sermonna-t-il.

-Oh… euh, il m'arrive encore d'en fumer, marmonna Arthur, comme un gamin prit la main dans le sac.

-C'est pas bien ! Je sais qu'étant des nations ce genre de choses ne nous est pas nocifs, mais c'est pas bien !

Arthur sourit, amusé, au ton outré de son ancienne colonie, et écrasa la cigarette, ce qui détendit Alfred.

-Daddy…

Arthur s'étouffa à moitié. Daddy ? Alfred ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis deux ou trois siècles ! Déjà que l'entendre dire son prénom l'avait stupéfié, mais là, il avait l'impression de rêver.

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu es venu… aujourd'hui.

-Ah…

Arthur soupira. Il s'attendait à cette question, à vrai dire.

-Tu sais… je ne t'en veux plus vraiment… je crois que c'est surtout à moi-même que j'en veux, en fait… murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la nation britannique continua sur la lancée.

-En fait… quand j'ai commencé à ne plus avoir envie de t'étriper dès que je te voyais, j'ai voulu t'envoyer des cadeaux et des félicitations pour ton anniversaire, avoua Arthur. J'achetais ou préparais quelque chose mais au moment de l'envoyer… je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur… J'ai un carton rempli de cadeaux jamais envoyés. Si tu veux, tu peux même venir les chercher un jour…

Arthur rit tristement en regardant la lune, ronde et pleine.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ça… vraiment. Je suis content d'être venu aujourd'hui…

-Je crois que Francis te rend moins aigri, pouffa Alfred.

Il était touché par cet aveu mais préféra camoufler son émotion.

Après tout, il avait été élevé par Arthur, il avait hérité de quelques-uns de ses côtés tsundere !

-Moui… il ne sait même pas que je suis là, sourit Arthur. Il devait venir me voir demain, je sens qu'il va m'inonder de messages furieux… il m'a engueulé il y a quelques jours pour que je t'envoie un cadeau ou une carte, il est certainement persuadé que je suis en train de déprimer dans mon appartement !

-Il va être furieux, sourit Alfred.

-Oh que oui, ricana l'anglais. J'imagine qu'il va me le faire payer.

Alfred ne préféra pas demander de quelle manière Francis allait lui faire payer l'inquiétude qu'il allait ressentir en arrivant devant l'appartement vide d'Arthur, et de ne pas réussir à avoir de ses nouvelles.

Après tout il connaissait bien le français. Et il ne voulait pas connaître les détails de la vie privée des deux voisins d'outre-manche.

L'américain prit une longue inspiration et enlaça le britannique, qui sursauta sous l'effet de la surprise.

Puis ce dernier se radoucit et lui rendit son étreinte.

Il se sentait toujours malheureux de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu de mauvais, mais cette réconciliation n'avait pas de prix. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été si têtu par le passé… s'il avait su que son petit frère était lui aussi triste de savoir que leur relation fraternelle s'était brisée, peut-être aurait-il été capable de faire le premier pas plus tôt… et au diable sa fierté.

Il se faisait trop vieux pour perdre encore des années de vie pour rien…

-Arthur ?

-Oui ?

-Merci pour tout.


End file.
